Kimono rojo
by Melgamonster
Summary: Por primera vez me enamore, lastima que este hombre sea un asesino ... [KamuiSoyo]


_Holo, este es un fic one shot sad, escrito especialmente para un día sad :v._

 _Espero sea de su agrado, es la primera vez que me meto con este género y con esta pareja :v_

 _La foto de portada no me pertenece, me la pasaron por ahí y fue la inspiración para esta corta historia._

* * *

 **KIMONO ROJO**

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Un día después de dos años ocurrido el incidente con mi hermano mayor y la desintegración de la fuerza policial de Edo, mi mejor amiga toco la puerta de donde está viviendo, pero no venía solo ella, venía acompañada de hombre muy parecido a ella, ese cabello y esos ojos tan iguales.

—Soyo —grito energéticamente mi amiga, para después abrazarla —. Tanto tiempo sin verte, me alegra verte todavía en una pieza. — Bromeo con su característico humor negro —. Te presento a mi estúpido hermano mayor —dijo para después señalar al hombre tras ella.

—Mucho gusto, soy Kamui —habla como si no le hubiera molestado por la forma en que Kagura se dirigió a él, ofreciéndole un cortes saludo con su mano.

—Igualmente, mi nombre es Soyo —respondí mientras acercaba mi mano a la suya, y lo veía a los ojos, esos zafiros azules, que cuando me percate ya estaba naufragando en ese mar.

—Ahora estúpido hermano vete —dijo mi mejor amiga mientras empujaba al hombre que sostenía mi mano. —Es solo una tarde de chicas.

—Bye~ —expreso con un tono cantadito y expresando una sonrisa " _¿Por qué será tan feliz? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa me atrapo como abeja a la miel? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa se me hace tan familiar y a la vez tan distante?"_

Después de esa tarde con Kagura, platicando sobre los sucesos ocurridos y su reciente regreso, me comento que ya podría salir a la calle sin preocuparme, pues los asuntos que habían orillado a la muerte a mi hermano se habían esfumado, mejor dicho ellos los exterminaron

A partir de ese día, podía salir libremente a la ciudad, pues aunque mucho que me doliera, ya no era la hermana menor del shogun, ahora era una simple ciudadana normal de Edo.

Iba un día a la semana a Yorozuya con la esperanza de verlo a él pero nunca estaba, en cambio Kagura me contaba las aventuras que su hermano tenía en compañía de su padre viajando a través del universo como cazadores de monstros.

Una tarde, salí a hacer las compras del día, buscaba unas hojas para hacer té verde, suspiraba mientras lo hacía, cuanto hubiera deseado tomar una vez más con él.

Estaba tranquilamente caminando de regreso mi hogar, cuando sentí una espada en el cuello.

—Soyo Tokugawa —dijo el hombre poseedor de esa espada

—¿Si? —respondí sin miedo a la muerte, desde que mi hermano había partido no se me hacía raro ser la siguiente en la lista para ser asesinada.

—Acompáñenos —dijo mientras reía maliciosamente.

—Bueno —. No puse resistencia.

Mientras caminábamos de un momento a otro, la espada que tenía en el cuello cayó a mis pies, voltee a ver y ahí estaba él, sacudiendo la sangre de su mano, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Me volteo a ver y sonrío.

—Tú eres la amiga de mi hermana ¿Verdad? —dijo en un tono alegre. —Esa tonta me agradecerá la vida entera por haberte salvado.

—Gracias —respondí tímidamente, después de caer perdida en sus ojos, caí perdida en su fuerza.

—Creo que lo mejor sería que te acompañe a casa —expreso mientras recogía del piso mi canasta de las compras.

En el camino hubo un tedioso silencio, por más que pensé en un tema de conversación no se me ocurrió ninguno, una vez que llegamos al simple lugar donde vivía ahora, nada comparado con el excéntrico palacio donde vivía antes, Jiiya me estaba esperando afuera debido a mi demora.

—Princesa Soyo —gritó al verme entrar por esa humilde puerta.

—Jiiya —respondí a su llamado.

—Había demorado demasiado, me preocupe por usted

—Es que me quisieron secuestrar pero llego este joven, que es hermano de Kagura, me salvo y me trajo para acá —dije sonriente.

—Gracias por salvar a la princesa —dijo el anciano haciendo una reverencia, pero apenas sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él su expresión cambio.

—No fue nada —respondió Kamui, pero pareciera que pudo leer el ambiente y se marchó a paso veloz.

Después de un rato, mientras me encontraba tomando el té, Jiiya se acercó a mí

—Princesa, no es para inquietarla, pero si su joven memoria lo olvido, ese joven es quien estuvo en el atentado contra su hermano y el oficial Okita peleo contra él arriesgando su vida para protegerla. —Me revelo la identidad de aquel joven con la mira más hermosa que hubiera visto, _¿Cómo puede olvidar esa desgracia vivida? ¿Es que al mirar sus ojos me perdí en ellos y no me importo el mundo a mí alrededor?_ —Sé que usted es muy joven para entender esto, pero por favor hágalo por la memoria de su hermano —dijo mientras dejaba a mi alcance una aguja, y se fue dejándome sola.

 _¿En realidad podría hacer algo como esto? ¿En realidad mi corazón está lleno de venganza? ¿Podré arrebatarle a mi querida amiga su hermano, tal como me lo hicieron?_ Sin pensarlo tome esa aguja y la escondí en la manga de mi kimono rojo. _Rojo como la sangre que vi ese día en la pelea que tuvo Okita contra él, rojo como su largo y sedoso cabello, rojo como la ropa tradicional china que mi mejor amiga siempre viste._

Seguí pensando en la misión que me habían encomendado, _¿Mi hermano estaría feliz con este tipo de cosas? ¿Realmente esto honraría su muerte?_ Mientras naufragaba en mi mente con estas incógnitas, sin darme cuenta llegue al edificio donde mi amiga laboraba. Fui bien recibida por ella y por sus amigos, también Kamui se encontraba ahí.

—Me gustaría invitarlos a tomar el té en mi casa, después de todo no conocen el nuevo lugar donde vivo —dije sonriente mientras me adentraba al lugar.

—¿Es necesaria alguna etiqueta? —pregunto el chico con gafas

—No, solo seremos nosotros —respondí alegre.

— ¿Habrá comida? —interrogaron los hermanos al unísono.

—Claro. Bueno solo venía a eso así que me retiro —dije mientras volteaba a la puerta.

—Espera Soyo —me hablo Kagura —No nos has dicho cuándo ni en dónde.

—Lo siento, ando un poco distraída —exprese con torpeza, cogí una pluma y un papel que había en la mesita de centro, y les anote los detalles, como mi dirección y la hora. —Nos vemos.

Los días pasaron fugazmente, le comente a Jiiya de mi plan, y le pareció excelente, él estaba completamente de acuerdo. No le importaba que manchara mis manos con la sangre de otro hermano.

Los chicos llegaron a la hora citada, ya había preparado todo, la tasa de él tendría en el fondo un fuerte somnífero, que cuando se lo tomara caería profundamente dormido. Después de todo, no seria capaz de matar a alguien enfrente de personas que lo quieren, o lo más importante _¿En realidad sería capaz de asesinar a alguien, y que ese alguien sea el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga?_

Deje que primero comieran, me felicitaron por mi nueva vida de paz y se veían muy alegres comiendo y conviviendo, en ese momento no fui capaz de sonreír honestamente como lo hacía cuando estaba a lado de Kagura.

Llego la hora de la verdad, la hora de servir el té, durante estos años estuve perfeccionando mi técnica, varias personas en el palacio del emperador me alagaron cuando la había dominado perfectamente.

Lo preparé y lo serví. Poco a poco mis invitados lo fueron probando y quedaron maravillados con el sabor, excepto uno, este empezó a bostezar y tallarse los ojos hasta caer profundamente dormido.

—Estúpido hermano mayor ¿qué te crees durmiendo en casa ajena? —Lo recrimino Kagura.

—Kamui ¿se encuentra bien? —pregunto respetosamente Shinpachi.

—Déjenlo dormir, tal vez este cansado del viaje —opinó el hombre de plateada cabellera.

—Si es así, tengo una habitación para huéspedes, él se puede alojar ahí —sugerí, ahí tenía pensado ejecutar mi plan.

— ¿Segura que puede quedarse aquí? —pregunto mi amiga preocupada

—Sí, no hay ningún problema —respondí para quitar sus dudas. —Con el apoyo de Gintoki y Shinpachi lo pueden llevar ahí.

Guie a los chicos a través de mi casa y les mostré una pequeña habitación, extendí un _futon_ e indique que lo colocaran ahí. Después de ese pequeño incidente con Kamui los chicos y yo seguimos platicando y conviviendo en esta reunión, después de un tiempo partieron a casa.

Una vez que ellos se habían ido fui a la recamara donde él se encontraba. Dormía en una posición muy extraña. Me acerque a él y coloque su cabeza en mi regazo, empecé a acariciar su rostro, era muy hermoso. Dormido pareciera que no hubiera maldad en su corazón. Sentí su cabello, era tan fino y liso. Unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos.

 _¿Realmente la primera persona que me había enamorado era un asesino? ¿Esos hermosos ojos azules que deslumbrar paz y armonía son los ojos de un demonio? ¿Estoy lista para la venganza?_

Saque la aguja que Jiiya me había proporcionado, la contemple, la tome con fuerza mientras por mis cachetes escurría un rio de lágrimas.

No soy capaz de arrebatarle a Kagura su hermano mayor tal como lo hicieron conmigo, no. Un corazón que no teme tomar venganza no es digno de amar. Mi hermano no hubiera querido esto para mí.

Me acerque a sus labios y deposite un corto beso. Después de eso enterré la aguja en mi abdomen, empecé a toser así que lleve mis manos a mi boca para evitar despertarlo con ese ruido. Al cesar esa acción involuntaria de mi organismo producida por el veneno, observé mi mano, había un rojo, rojo como mi kimono, rojo como su cabello. Rojo fue el último color que vi después de cerrar mis ojos para siempre.

 **FIN**


End file.
